


A Successful Confession

by sammyling



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician), marshmello - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: Trying to find my way back home to you .......My best friend





	

That day,  
he was standing right under the stage, waiting for the superstar to come for him.  
But what he got was just a greatest superstar's passing-by.  
Then, He cired,  
"Hey, we're still friends, right?"  
The superstar turned back to him,  
wearing a slight,  
kind smile on his face.  
He looked at him with the most deepest feelings that he ever seen.  
Maybe it worked,  
he thought by himself silently.  
The next day,  
he received the invitation from that superstar.  
“your past self will reborn in the future.  
Come, I'm **your friend**."  
Chris, you're already dead.  
No, you have become another person.  
Nobody knows who you are, and where are you from.  
But about your everything, I understand the most.  
He crowned him with a headgear  
And from that day forth, he was dead, but still survived on earth in the name of Marshmello.  
Yes, absolutely, my dearest friend,  
I have a secret that I want to reveal:  
One day, you will become just like me.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time to write slash text  
> ```my name is sammy  
> My english not well  
> I usually use chinese  
> Please be my friend!  
> twitter:sammyling  
> facebook :sammyling
> 
> mail:ad1017303480@icloud.com  
> I love doodles


End file.
